My Only Christmas Wish
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: All Kendall wants for Christmas is for his dad to come home. Let's just say with some help from Santa and some Christmas magic Kendall's wish comes true. {Christmas one shot}


_All I want for Christmas is for dad to come home._

That's all 7 year old Kendall Knight wants for Christmas.

No toys or video games just his dad.

Kendall's dad was in the air force so he was relocated ever few months which meant he couldn't come home very often.

His dad had missed these past few Christmas's but Kendall got through it.

But Kendall just hopes that this Christmas is something different.

Kendall was in the main room of 2J looking out the window at all the Christmas decorations that were going up. Christmas was the time to spend with family which Kendall did have but it would always just be lacking one important person.

Kendall got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to see his mom making food for Christmas dinner.

"Mom will dad be home for Christmas this year?" Kendall asked sounding hopefull. Mrs. Knight stopped cooking and took Kendall over to the couch. She sat down and put Kendall on her lap.

"Kendall you know how it is right? Dad wants to come home for Christmas this year but he's caught up with some stuff in the air force" Mrs. Knight says to Kendall.

"I know but I was hoping this Christmas would be different" Kendall says a bit sad.

"He always sends his love for you and Katie and the boys through Santa even though he's not here physically to give it" Mrs. Knight says.

"I know mom but I just wish that he'd come this year" Kendall says sighing.

Mrs. Knight knew that she couldn't say that she wasn't sure if he was coming home or not because it would have broke Kendall's heart. So all she said to Kendall was "Believe in the power of Christmas miracles Kendall. They always end up coming true one way or another"

"Thanks mom I feel better" Kendall says now feeling cheered up.

"Your welcome sweety" Mrs. Knight said kindly. Kendall gets off of Mrs. Knight's lap and crawled on the couch towards the window to see what now was going on outside.

Mrs. Knight then went back in to the kitchen to resume her cooking. A few seconds later the door to the apartment flew open.

Kendall turned around and saw the boys standing in the doorway.

"Kendall do you want to go to Palmwoods park and play?" Carlos asked him.

"Sure guys let's go!" Kendall said excitedly and he jumped off of the couch and ran to the guys.

James, Carlos and Logan went out of the door first and Kendall went behind them.

"Mom I'm going to the park with the guys!" Kendall yelled over the sound of steam coming from the cooking pots.

"Sure sweety stay safe" Mrs. Knight says.

"We will" Kendall says for all of the guys.

Kendall then went out the door and joined the guys and they headed to Palmwoods Park.

Mrs. Knight continued the cooking and thought about how Kendall really wanted dad to come home for Christmas.

"Miracles always happen on Christmas sweety. Maybe Santa will use some Christmas magic tonight" Mrs. Knight thought.

A few hours later the guys came back to the apartment all tired so they decided to go to bed early.

Logan and Carlos went to their room and Kendall and James went to their room. Mrs. Knight went in to their rooms to tuck them in.

She went in to James and Kendall's room first. She walked in and stood in the door way. She saw James fast asleep and Kendall on his knees next to their bed praying to god. She heard Kendall say, "God It's Christmas and I know it's the time where Christmas miracles happen. All I want for Christmas is for dad to come home. That's all I want. Nothing else." Mrs. Knight smiled and walked over to where Kendall was.

"Kendall it's time to go to sleep. You'll need all of your energy for Christmas morning tomorrow" Mrs. Knight says sweetly.

"Yeah mom I'm going right now" Kendall said to her and climbed in to bed. Mrs. Knight tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Kendall" Mrs. Knight said.

"Good night mom" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight then walked out of their room and closed the door quietly. She thought about what Kendall was saying to god when she walked in to Carlos and Logan's room. She peered through the doorway and saw they were fast asleep and that there was no need to check on them. Then she closed the door quietly. Mrs. Knight thought to herself, "Kendall I have a feeling Santa will make your wish come true. Don't worry." And with that Mrs. Knight went off to bed as well to get ready for the hectic morning that will soon be coming.

(The next Morning/Christmas morning)

James, Carlos and Logan all jumped out of bed excitedly and ran out of the doors of their bedrooms and in to the main room of 2J to see the Christmas tree packed with presents underneath it.

"YAY!" They all screamed excitedly.

They all ran over and sat next to the tree taking out all of the presents that were underneath it. There were about 12 presents under the tree in all different sizes or shapes. A few minutes later Kendall walked in to the main room rubbing his eyes to see what was going on and where all the noise was coming from.

He saw the guys sitting on the floor next to the tree opening up their gifts. Kendall ran and sat next to them. He looked at the presents that were under the tree and said sadly, "My present won't be here."

James nudged Kendall in the arm.

"Dude don't say that. You know for a fact that he wanted to come but he must've just been caught up in something at the air force. It's not like he didn't want to come" James says to make Kendall stop being sad.

"Yeah your right James I'm sorry" Kendall says to James apologizing.

"It's okay dude" James says with a smile.

The guys fully opened up there gifts after going through many layers of wrapping paper. Here's what everybody got: James a hair care set, Logan some doctor books, and Carlos got a fire truck.

"Yes a hair care set!" James said excitedly when he opened up his present.

"Doctor books Yay!" Logan said excitedly when he got what he wanted.

"A new red fire truck that squirts water from the hose! Awesome!" Carlos says excitedly about his new red truck.

They were all so engrossed in their gifts that they didn't notice when the door to the apartment opened.

In came a tall man with a blue Air Force uniform with blonde hair and green eyes holding luggage. The boys all looked up quickly at who had walked in and Kendall couldn't believe his eyes.

His dad was standing there right in the middle of the apartment. This must have been some sort of dream. He slapped himself lightly to try and wake up from the supposed dream he was having and saw that his dad was still standing there. Now he realized it wasn't a dream.

"DAD!" Kendall screamed loudly and ran up to him and jumped in to his arms.

"Kendall! I missed you so much buddy" His dad said as he was hugging his son ever so tightly.

"I missed you so much too" Kendall said still in there hug.

Mrs. Knight walked up to William and gave him a hug also.

"I missed you so much William but how is this possible that your here?" Mrs. Knight said to him.

"I missed you too sweety. And the head of the force gave everybody a 2-week Christmas vacation off" William said to his wife.

The boys were all watching Mrs. Knight and Kendall hug Mr. Knight. They were smiling. James was happy that Kendall was happy. He couldn't stand seeing his brother upset but now they were happy that Kendall was happy.

"That's amazing I'm so happy" Mrs. Knight said in a happy tone.

Kendall let go of his dad and stood there smiling happily.

"I'm just so happy your here dad" Kendall said to him.

"Me too son. Where's your present?" William asked his son.

"My present is right here. This was what I wanted. For you to come home for Christmas this year" Kendall said.

"That's all I wanted too son. To spend Christmas with my family" William said to Kendall and smiled at Mrs. Knight and the boys.

"Mr. Knight!" The other boys all shouted and they ran up from they were in the floor to hug Mr. Knight.

"Hey boys how are you guys?" William asked them.

"We're good Mr. Knight" James says for all of them.

They let go of Mr. Knight and go back to where they were sitting on the floor with their gifts. Kendall went and joined them too. Mr. Knight and Mrs. Knight went and sat on the orange couch and smiled at the boys enjoying their gifts.

Kendall was absolutely happy. He had gotten what he wanted for Christmas. Thanks to Santa. This was exactly what he wanted his whole family enjoying themselves and being together. Kendall's family was complete now. He had his brothers, his mom, his dad and his baby sister. Now it felt like a true Christmas.

"Thanks Santa" Kendall winked up at the sky through the window happily. Santa made Kendall's wish came true which goes to show that if you believe hard enough and the power of Christmas miracles your wish ends up coming true one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my Christmas one shot! This was for the BTR plot adoption forum holiday challenge and I had a lot of fun writing it! Have a rusherific day everyone! :) **

**XoXo**

**~Jhansikirani17025**


End file.
